Electron beam inspection (EBI) tools scan areas of a wafer with an electron beam.
A scanning of an area with an electron beam causes the area to emit electrons such as secondary electrons and backscattered electrons. The EBI tool detects some of the emitted electrons and generates an image of the area.
The scanning of the area also charges the area. The charging of the area may distort the image of the area or may distort images of areas that are electrically coupled to the area.
There is a growing need to discharge scanned areas.